1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic fuses for shells, projectiles, or the like with a switch, a detonator and a bursting charge.
2. The Prior Art
It is known, in projectile fuses, which work with impact or proximity switches, to construct the time control mechanisms from pyrotechnic or mechanical structural elements. In a projectile fuse, functions which must be especially borne in mind are the prevention of muzzle burst, possibly explosion delay and self-destruction.